


Jekyll & Hale

by skargasm



Series: Jekyll & Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Amnesia, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter Hale has been missing for nearly a year. The cold case is assigned to Detective Stiles Stilinski, who is stunned when Peter returns suddenly, with no recollection as to who kidnapped him and held him captive. But Peter is determined to find out.With his family trying to keep him close, and Stiles tight on his heels, Peter discovers that wherever he was, they did something to him – something fundamental. And he might not be as in control as he seems.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Jekyll & Hale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205384
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



> And there was I, thinking I was done writing for the day!
> 
> Yep, another weird-ass bunny has leapt into my brain - I have no idea where it's going, but by the way it feels it's going to be way more violent and graphic than Souls Aflame! 
> 
> Thanks for taking a chance on a WiP - please let me know if you think I need to add tags, or if you spot any spelling or grammatical errors. I don't have a beta - I use Grammarly to go over my stuff, but it and I do sometimes miss things.
> 
> Are we ready?

[](https://imgur.com/Oopf6Sp)

There was an explosive crack of thunder from above and lightning illuminated him briefly. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long enough for any of them to aim accurately with their tranquilliser guns. They were under instructions to bring him back alive – he had no such compunction. The cries of those who came upon him were horrifying.

Anyone who got between him and the chain fence was eviscerated, giant claws slicing through clothes, skin, bone as if it was nothing. 

Seventeen guards died the night he escaped. 

The fence was inconsequential – he balanced on top of it and threw his head back to howl, the sound long and loud even in the middle of the thunderstorm. A mournful feeling took root in his heart when there was no reply. Why would there be? He was unique – there were no others like him.

He bounded off into the surrounding forest, leaving behind the chaos of _that_ place. The angry shouts faded into nothingness behind him as he ran, the miles disappearing beneath his powerful legs with little to no effort. He had never been this free – never been allowed to run until his lungs and heart were pumping furiously, the blood rushing through his veins, the taste of blood in his mouth. 

Part of him wanted to go back – he had unfinished business. The ones who had done this to him would pay – he would make sure of that. But first – first he wanted, _longed_ for home. He wanted to be surrounded by his family, lick his wounds, build his strength.

But he would be back. 

He ran on through the driving rain, instinctively heading home.

= = = x = = xXx = = x = = =

“What the fuck do you mean, he got away?”

“Are you deaf? He killed seventeen of my god-damn men, leapt the fence like it was nothing, and took off!”

“Have you _at least_ sent people after him?” She turned and scowled at him.

“I’m not stupid – of course I have!” She stalked around the room, the need to destroy something riding her hard. “None of my teams have been able to keep up with him – reports say he’s going faster than we ever registered during routine evaluation.”

“Fuck! Where’s he heading?”

“Home – of course.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” They stood in silence, both of them recognising what a shit-show the night had been. “I’ll call – it was my guards who let him escape.”

“I almost envy the ones who are already dead.”

= = = x = = xXx = = x = = =

A naked man staggered into the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s department building.

He was soaked through from the thunderstorm, body gaunt and showing signs of abuse, hair and beard an overgrown mess. Greenberg immediately hollered for assistance when he realised it wasn’t just another full-moon crazy, and Detective Stiles Stilinski came through just in time to catch the man as he collapsed. Stilinski lowered him gently to the ground, wrapping him in the blanket Greenberg quickly provided, hands gentle as he smoothed through the tangled hair to reveal his face. 

“It’s Peter Hale.”


	2. Awakenings

It didn’t smell right.

He held himself still, allowing his senses to roam so that he could gather as much information as possible. He didn’t remember being taken to the infirmary – he hadn’t needed it recently. Had his last fight gone badly wrong?

If it was the infirmary, they had done something different – maybe the staff? Slitting his eyes open, he saw that there was a man next to him by the side of the bed. He was sleeping, his head at an awkward angle, mouth slightly open as gentle snores emanated from him. He didn’t smell like one of the guards. He looked tired with dark circles under his eyes, a few lines on his face. It was almost impossible to take his eyes off of him – there was something about this young man that made him think he was important.

A scan of the room and he realised what had awoken him – two doctors at the end of the bed, discussing him.

“I cannot believe these stats are correct! If they are, this guy should be dead!”

“The x-rays are something to be believed! Evidence of so many broken bones!” They flicked through the paperwork in their hands, oblivious to their eavesdropper. “And his bone density – there’s no way he should be able to walk, his bones are so heavy!”

“But if his bones are so heavy – “

“What could have caused the breakages? I know, I know!” This one was getting excitable. “The research potential is _extreme_!”

“Like we’re going to be given an opportunity to study him! We shouldn’t even be in here now – I just couldn’t believe what I was hearing from the gossip and wanted to see for myself!”

“His bloods were _full_ of hallucinogenics and toxins! Whoever – “

“I’m taking some blood!” This one pulled a syringe out of the pocket of his white coat. “They might not let me study him properly, but just a sample should be – “

Realising that they were coming for him, he leapt from the bed, landing beside the sleeping man and in front of the two doctors. 

“WHOA!”

“What the actual fuck!” He growled menacingly, crouched and ready to attack. 

“Wh – “ The man in the chair woke suddenly, reaching out a hand towards the bed before realising that he was no longer there. Ally then – he hadn’t turned to the doctors. 

He shoved him backwards and into the corner, boxing him in and protecting him from whatever the doctors planned.

“Dude!”

“Call security!”

“But we’re not meant to be in here!”

“Do **you** want to handle _that_?!” One of them slammed a button, whilst the other came closer to him and the man he was shielding. “Listen, we’re not going to hurt you – we just – “

“You just what? Who the hell are you guys? You’re not on the list of authorised – “ The man behind him was angry, he could sense it, but he also knew that being angry tended to lead to pain. They didn’t take defiance well. Turning, he put his hand over the man’s mouth, taking in the shocked look on his face before he turned back to the enemy.

Within moments, three men dressed in uniform, as well as other medical staff, had entered the room. He bristled, looking around the room for escape. If this was a new facility, there might be an opportunity to escape. The windows caught his eye, but there were three people between him and them. 

“What the hell did you do?”

“STILINSKI!”

“Okay, so we’re gonna need everyone to calm the hell down!”

He didn’t recognise _any_ of the personnel, which was strange – he had visited the infirmary often enough to know the people who worked there: which staff members were cruel, which were simply doing their jobs, which ones viewed their patients as less than human. 

“Listen, Mr Hale – you’re in the hospital. You’re safe. No one here is going to hurt you,” a woman spoke, edging carefully closer to him. “We’re going to empty the room of all non essential staff and you’re going to release the man behind you. Do you understand?”

“You have no authority here, Melissa – what the hell?”

“Brunski, get these people out of here. I want everyone but two of the security guards gone – do you get me?”

“You’re not my boss – “

“I’m standing in for the Head Nurse, so for today, yes I damned well am! Now do what I told you!” He tilted his head, trying to get a better sense of the woman called Melissa. She didn’t match any records in his memory, but she also didn’t register on his senses as lying, which meant he wanted to hear more from her. 

The man called Brunski pulled the two original doctors out of the room, slamming the door behind him until, just as Melissa had commanded, there were just three obstacles in front of him, as well as a man in a suit who had been watching silently the whole time. Him – him, he didn’t trust. He smelt wrong.

“Stiles – are you okay?” Confused, he wondered who she was talking to.

“Yeah, all good here. I actually think he’s trying to _protect_ me!” Stiles must be the man behind him.

“Good, excellent. Okay, Mr Hale – I stuck to my end of the bargain – I got rid of everyone else. Now, how about you let Stiles out of the corner and get back into bed so that I can take your vitals?”

“Melissa – “

“For once in your life, Rafe, shut up!” Melissa snapped at the man in the suit. Rising to his feet, he turned to look at ‘Stiles’, taking in as much information as possible. As an enemy, he looked like he would be easily beaten – there were no signs of anything special about him. His eyes initially appeared to be a plain mink brown, but there were hints of honey within them – they were clear and honest, full of concern; he was built lean and long, although had broad shoulders; no visible claws; no fur sprouting anywhere. This Stiles would be a lamb to the slaughter if he was wrong in his choice.

“Hey, Big Bad, how about you stop giving me the stupendous view of your ass in that hospital gown, get back into bed, and let my friend Melissa take a look at you? I appreciate you protecting me and all, but that’s actually my job!”

“Stiles,” he said, testing the name on his tongue.

“That’s me – nice to meet you Peter.”

“Who is this Peter?”

“Shit!” That came from Melissa but he was too busy watching Stiles to turn towards her.

“That would be you,” Stiles replied.

“Stiles – you can’t be telling him – “

“Ssh, Mel.” Stiles held out his hand. “Your name is Peter Hale and my name is Stiles, and I would really like to talk to you properly. So how about it – you get back into bed and I’ll plant my ass in that torture device they call a chair, and we have a bit of a chat?” Peter tilted his head, considering Stiles’ request. 

“Rafe, NO!” He was too late to prevent ‘Rafe’ from tackling to the ground, a stabbing sensation near his hip alerting him to the fact that he had been injected with something.

“Good job, numb-nuts, let’s see how well that’s going to work in getting him to trust us now!”

“Fuck you, Stilinski!” The voices were beginning to fade and he couldn’t pull himself together enough to reach for his inner defences. He reached out a hand and Stiles grabbed it, holding on tightly.

“I’m gonna be here when you wake up, Peter, I fucking promise!”

= = x = = = x = xXx = x = = = x = =

“What the hell were you doing in my brother’s room in the first place?”

“I was watching over him – I thought that maybe he might remember me from the Sheriff’s station and it might give him a sense of security.”

“ _Security?_ That is laughable! You have doctors waltzing in here treating him like some kind of science experiment while you slept through it all – “

“Mrs Hale – “

“ **Ms** Hale!”

“I apologise – Ms Hale – the doctors who invaded your brother’s room are currently being interviewed and we have been assured by the hospital that they will be dealt with appropriately.”

“And just who are you?”

“I’m the FBI Liaison for this case – my name is Agent Rafe McCall. I’m sorry I didn’t get to meet you sooner but – “

“ **You’re** the one who tranq’ed him without permission!”

“I did what I needed to do to subdue your brother.”

“Subdue? You’re acting like he’s some kind of threat! How dare you!”

“Ms Hale, I – “

“What was your name again?”

“Stiles.”

“Stiles. Well, Stiles, thank you for watching over my brother but my family will take over from here. I don’t think your presence will be necessary – “

“No, he stays.”

“PETER!” The woman who had been efficiently tearing strips off the two men from earlier rushed over to him, and Peter found himself engulfed in a tight hug. About to fight his way free, he realised that he remembered this – this was safe. He allowed himself to relax, keeping the two men at the edge of his senses as his sister sobbed on his shoulder.

“Talia.”

“You remember me!”

“Well, yes – I learned to say your name at quite a young age as I recall, and the big sister who has been a pain in my ass most of my life is hardly likely to disappear from my memory,” Peter replied, pushing Talia away gently. She looked – older. There was some grey in her dark hair, lines around her face that he didn’t recall being there before. “Now, would someone be kind enough to tell me what the hell is going on?”

“They said you had amnesia – didn’t remember who you were – “ Talia fell into the chair at the side of the bed, wiping at the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. “Peter – “

“Who are these two?”

“My name is Agent Rafe McCall and I’m with the FBI,” the arrogant looking man in a suit replied, stepping closer to the bed. The other man had been staring at Peter but now nodded his head and pointed towards the door.

“I’m no-one, so I’ll just be getting out of your way – “

“No, don’t go!” Peter found himself saying, not wanting him to leave.

“I don’t have any jurisdiction here – “

“Then stay just because I asked you to,” Peter said, and the man nodded again before coming around to the left side of Peter’s bed.

“Okay, sure. By the way, in case you don’t remember – my name’s Stiles – we spent the night together.”

“Stilinski – that is hardly appropriate!” Peter smiled, amused and pleased to see a matching smirk on Stiles’ face. 

“I was going to say before you interrupted me, _Rafe_ , that I spent the night in the chair by the side of Mr Hale’s bed. What did you think I meant?”

“You know damned well – “

“Can you stop arguing and tell me what’s going on?” Peter turned back to Talia. “Talia?”

“I – Peter – we looked for you – we _never_ stopped looking for you!”

“What – “

“Mr Hale – Peter – you’ve been missing,” Stiles said and Peter realised that somehow they were holding hands. He didn’t pull away, feeling like he was going to need the reassurance Stiles’ presence seemed to bring him. 

“What do you mean, missing?”

“Mr Hale – you disappeared and after some investigation, it was presumed that you had been kidnapped. However, no ransom note was ever received and the case had gone cold with so few leads – this all happened ten months ago – ”

“ _Ten months_?!” Like a bolt of lightning, images flooded his mind: walking towards his car, the agony of being tasered and bundled into the back of a van and then – blankness.

“Get a doctor!” Talia’s voice came as if from far away, waves of pain exacerbated by the sound of someone screaming. 

“What kind of asshole just spews all of that out without warning?!” Stiles' voice was dripping with anger – anger on his behalf – and Peter felt his consciousness fading as he struggled to take in everything that had been said. Blinding pain in his head and he couldn’t force himself to stay conscious any longer. Images that made little to no sense – memories of excruciating pain – his mind felt like it was being torn apart. As he accepted the relief that unconsciousness would bring, he could feel Stiles’ hand within his, anchoring him, reminding him that he was safe.

= = x = = = x = xXx = x = = = x = =


	3. The Restless Beast Within

It didn’t have time for such human trauma – there was far too much to be done. It was the unfortunate aspect of ‘sharing’ a body – whilst the human side was handling the information that had been relayed to it, it was left fuming on the inside, ready to go ahead with the necessary plans.

It _was_ interested in the human that had demonstrated such loyalty though. It had been unexpectedly comforting having that human remain close and become angry on their behalf. He showed promise, his scent was appealing and there was something intensely lick-able about the length of his neck.

The woman smelled quite familiar and soothed the human side, which could prove useful in the coming days. She spoke of family as though there were more of them – it would be good for his other half to have people to rely on. 

Unfortunately, they also had to consider the fact that their captors might decide to try to take them again. There was absolutely no chance in hell it was returning there. Not until it was time to destroy the place and its inhabitants. 

It prowled within its human ‘prison’ restlessly, eager to be out and exacting revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> For the usual suspects - and for the new inmates!
> 
> Stay safe, stay kind, stay well  
> Skargasm  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
